Black Rose Blooming
by Leikaru
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UP! Kurama's missing! Why did Koenma send him alone, and will he ever turn up? This will be an eventual HxK fic, meaning Yaoi! Swearing, Violence, Fluff. Maybe some gruesome scenes, maybe not.
1. The Beginning

Lei: Hey there! This is my first ever YuYu Hakusho fanfic!

Vulpus: And I'm her muse... How unfortunate for me.

Lei: -glares- Well any way -swtiched to smiling- I hope you review, Flames ARE accepted, they keep me warm at night. I just love the smell of wood smoke...

Disclaimer: Do I have to? Oh well... Well any who, I don't own YuYu Hakusho or any of the characters... but you should know what a disclaimer is by now so...

Vulpus: So, on to the story!

* * *

It had been several months since the Rekai Tentei had last seen Kurama, and they were beginning to worry. Koenma had sent the red haired youko on a mission into the Makai, and he had yet to return. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Hiei were restless in the Ningenkai, and not even Keiko or Yukina could reassure them that Kurama was all right. And any news that Botan brought only increased their worry.

The tiny lord of the Spirit world had sent the Kitsune on a mission into as of yet, lands that were not completly charted. But apparently when he offered the mission Kurama had already known his way quite well around the lands, and offered to go. It was a solo mission, despite the fact that Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara had protested that some should accompany the red head. Koenma declined their pleas, and had sent Kurama along his way.

The fox was to retrieve a necklace that had, at one point been under the care of Koenma many centuries back. Demons had stolen it, and then hidden it. Of course, it was onlt recently that the small Lord of the under world had located the necklace. And the retrieval should have only taken a month tops. But Kurama had been missing for three. This did not bode well.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

Three years had passed preceeding Youko Kurama's disappearance. Of course this meant that Shuichi Minamino had also disappeared, cause havoc within his family. That havoc did not last long, unfotunately, for exactly one year after the red head's disappearance, Shiori Minamino her step-son, and her husband, were all killed in a drive by shooting. Had Kurama been present, he would have probably tracked down the gunners and slaughtered them in revenge. But the kitsune was still no where to be found.

"Koenma, you've sent out thousands of search parties of the past three years! And they haven't found a single thing as to where Kurama is!" Yusuke glared at his Boss, an action that actually had the tiny lord flinch. Yusuke and Kuwabara, now eighteen, had both grown rather handsome. Surprisingly Kuwabara had taken a complete 360 from his rather ugly appearance three years prior. Yusuke had let his hair grow, and he had it loose, Kuwabara no longer had his hair in the pompadore style and kept it short in a rather attractive style.

"Yusuke, I'm terribly sorry, but what ever happened to Kurama left no clue as to where or when it occured!" Koenma was rather stressed, to tell the truth, seeing as one of his detectives was missing, and no trace of him had been found for the past three years.

"Hn... You mean you're just incompetent." Hiei's voice cut through the air, as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the room. Hiei had definitely grown, now standing only a mere inch taller than Kurama had been before he left. His hair now hung about mid back, and no longer attempted to defy gravity (AN: lol, I'm actually going to try and draw this, I'll set up the link sometime if I ever do)

"Unfortunately Hiei, that's not the case. It's as if he's disappeared of the face of the earth." Koenma sighed, and tried to speak again when a voice rang out.

"So who is it that's disappeared of the face of the earth?"

* * *

Lei: Omg! Who is it? It might be an enemy!

Vulpus: ...You, I swear. You derive pleasure from this!

Lei: Derive pleaseure from what? -innocently tilts head-

Vulpus: Torturing your readers! AND your MUSE! -is currently tied up in corner on a chair, ears and tail twitching angrily-

Lei: Awww is a poor foxy uncomfy? Don't worry. I'll try to update soon! And ya never know. It might NOT be who you think it is.

Hiei and Kurama: riiiiiight...

Lei: ...O.o... When'd you get here...


	2. Happening

Lei: Well now!!! I'm back with the second chapter folks!!! And -mock gasp- I may have some answers!!!!

Vulpus: ... You? Have answers??? BWahahahahaha!!!!!

Lei: -glares and hits muse- Well anyway...Disclaimer...hmmmm

Vulpus: -rubbing head- you know you have to do one...

Lei: Ya know what? Go look up disclaimer in the dictionary, and that'll tell ya that I don't own anything.

Vulpus: --; Idiot. Now they don't have to. You just said it.

Lei: Did I? Oh well!! On with the fiction!!!!

* * *

"So who is it that's disappeared of the face of the earth?"

The entire group turned to look at the voice that had spoken out of the darkness. A little laugh followed as the stranger realized he was not recognized, and he slowly stepped out into the light where he was visible to the occupants of the room.

"Sniper!!!!" Yusuke recognized the face as soon as the figure had stepped out into the light, and the others not that slow to follow along with Yusuke's observation. Genkai, Koenma, Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan, Keiko and Hiei all turned to look, although, the no longer so small fire Koorime was the only that held no trace of shock on his face.

"So you actually followed me here?" Hiei cooly asked the young man.

"Couldn't resist. Especially after hearing what you wear looking for." a smirk graced Snipers lips as he said this, but he quickly frowned. "I Don't know if I can be of any help to you guys, but I'm willing if you'll let me."

The members of the group looked at each other considering Sniper's offer. Slowly, Yusuke turned to look once more at his one time enemy, after much deliberation, and nodded his head firmly in acceptance. Sniper smiled before coming fully into the light to sit with the group.

It was several hours before anyone got any sleep.

* * *

**In the makai**

Deep in the middle of forest within the densest region of makai, a small castle stood. Run down with many turrets missing, only one word would ever fully describe the structure by its self. Disturbing.

Vines had grown up and around the crumbling walls, and small patches of fire flowers littered the ground, making it dangerous to walk towards the ominous castle entrance.

Despite the appearance, the castle remained standing, and in fairly good condition on the interior. The dungeon was in perfect condition, and was still in use. Evidence of this was the pain filled scream that echoed from the bottom of the building, raising the hair on the back of the necks of any who dared to enter. Including those who partook in the prisoners suffering. The scream made all pity, no matter haw evil the demon, the poor soul that had been captured.

The walls were slimy, and as the next torturer made his way down the moss covered steps, he couldn't help but shiver as yet another cry whipped from his destination, chilling him to the bone, and almost making him retreat the way he had come.

Making his way over to a cell, he peered in as, once more, a scream ripped itself from the victims throat. He couldn't help but feel even a little pity for the captive, no matter how much he felt hatred for the captive.

He rapped on the bars, and the other looked up. The previous torturer made his way out of the cell, to allow the next to enter. And as he stepped into the cage...

Emerald green eyes looked up through blood red hair to glare at him in hatred and pain.

* * *

**Ningenkai, Next morning**

Hiei sat in a tree as he overlooked the lake near Genkai's temple, and sat thinking of a certain kitsune. He deeply missed the kitsune, for Kurama was one of the few he considered a friend. One of the few he was willing to risk his life for. And the one time Kurama needed him, he wasn't there. Where was his red head friend, and what had happened to him? Why hadn't he at least tried to get a telepathic cry for help through!?

Hiei groaned in frustration. The kitsune was missing and that was that. If he turned up, he turned up. And it did not help that Koenma did not know the exact location of the area Kurama had had to travel to in order to retrieve the item.

As the fire koorime sat thinking, a small ki caught his attention. A small FAMILIAR ki that is. And once more he groaned.

* * *

**Castle in Makai**

Red hair cascaded down the bleeding mans bare back as he breathed deeply. He had been doubly punished just minutes ago for trying to escape. Fortunately all was not lost from the attempt. He had gained what he needed to make escape possible. The small amount of moss he had snatched lay dormant in the protection of his hair, and he could only smirk as the next torturer came within sight. A smirk that terrified the demon that had come to attempt to break him and reveal all. Never before had a prisoner smirked at he prospect of more torture. And he was about to find out why the bleeding and panting man before him that was encased in chains was smirking so evilly.

* * *

**Ningenkai**

Hiei groaned as he recognized his sister's ki. He just didn't want to deal with his sweet and sypathetic twin.

"Hiei-san?" damn, he'd have to answer.

"Yes Yukina?" Hiei dropped down in front of his twin, and debated whether or not he should ever tell her about being her brother.

"Don't give up on Kurama-san!" now that caught Hiei off gaurd.

"Huh?" Yukina looked at Hiei with large eyes and clasped her hands in front of her.

"I know he'll come back to you! You just have to wait!!" Hiei rose an eyebrow.

"You make it sound like we were lovers..." now this got Hiei thinking about Kurama in a different way. A direction he wasn't sure he was ready to traverse, just because he wasn't sure if there were things he would have to admit to himself.

Yukina blushed.

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant but...it sometimes appears that way to others, if they actually pay attention..." she blushed harder " But thats not what I'm trying to get at! Kurama-san will come back!! We just have to believe in him!!"

Hiei smile at his twin, and could help but think

'I hope you're right Yukina... I hope you're right...'

* * *

**Makai**

The bloody shadow stumbled away from the castle that had been his home for the past three years, and as quickly as he could, attempted to make his way away from the building. He had seen enough pain and humiliation those past times to last himself more than all the years he had lived in total. Only one person crossed his mind in his frezied escape.

Hiei... he had to get back to Hiei...

though he could no longer recall as to why in his paniced state. Only that he had to see him again, and that was all he could recognize as coherant thought as he made his escape into the night, and towards a safe haven where he could gather his wits.

* * *

Lei: Sooooo... that's the second chapter!!!

Vulpus: Wow. I'm amazed...

Lei: I know!!! It's a miracle!! It didn't take me a month to update!!!!!

Vulpus: Now will you untie me? You ARE kinda done with the whole torture part, right???

Lei: I suppose... -unties Vulpus-

Vulpus: Thank you.

Lei: Reviews would be much appreciated!!! And thanks to the two reviewers from the first chapter!!!!!

Vulpus: Any flames will be taken to be used as heating devices for the house.

Kurama:... when do I ACTUALLY get mentioned?

Hiei: Beats me baka no kitsune

Lei/Vulpus: ... When did you guys get here!? Again?!


	3. Escape

Lei: I'm Baaaaack!!!!!! Did ya miss me???

Vulpus: I highly doubt that they missed you…

Lei: Awww! You're so mean!!! –Pouts-

Vulpus: … well… maybe SOME of them missed you…

Lei: -looks hopeful- you think…?

Vulpus: -trying hard not to look into Kitty eyes- …Yes….

Lei: Yay!!!!!

Vulpus: Shouldn't you do a disclaimer?

Lei: … Hey… Kurama???

Kurama: Very well then… Leikaru doesn't own YuYu Hakusho, only the idea for this story; all the rights belong to Togashi Yoshihiro-san

Lei: Now on with the fiction!!!!!

* * *

Makai

Kurama slowly made his way towards anyplace he felt safe within the Makai. Preferably one that was close by. He didn't think that he would be able to make it very far in his current state. Unfortunately, it did not seem as though luck was on his side.

With blood dripping down his back, and from various other places on his battered body, Kurama came to a dead halt, and stopped to listen. The sounds of an angry search party reached his ears, making him realize, that in order to escape, he would have to transform into his demon form. Sighing in frustration, for he knew that his youko form was in even worse condition than his human one, but he had no choice. He had to transform.

Concentrating, he quickly slipped into the form of a tall silver fox demon, but before he was fully changed, a chorus of excited yells reached his now sensitive ears.

"There he is!! Quickly!! Before he transforms completely!!!" it was the search party. And he had been found in one of his most vulnerable states. Kurama cursed softly, and uttered one thing before attempting to escape.

"Hiei… I'm coming…"

* * *

Ningenkai

It had been several days since Sniper had joined their search party, and still no sign of the red locked kitsune was to be found. Despite the sizeable search party and the amount of time that had passed, one would think that even a small clue would have been discovered. But apparently three years was not an adequate amount of time to be of any use in a search.

Thus were the thoughts of the small fire Koorime as he sat musing on the branch of one of the trees that surrounded Genkai's temple. He sat above Yusuke, Kuwabara, Sniper, Botan, and Koenma as they once again tried to look for clues based on what information they had accumulated separately.

" Oh it's hopeless!" Koenma's voice whined, as once more, the group could not find a single piece to the mystery.

" Unfortunately that's fairly close to the truth I'm afraid." Sighing Botan added her piece, but did not look all too happy about it. Yusuke looked at the ground while Kuwabara glared at the sky, hoping some answer would come to him. Sniper just sat there with a thoughtful look on his face. Hiei decided to call him on this.

" You're thinking something." The group all looked up at Hiei. Who was pointedly scowling at Sniper. Shrugging he just looked at Hiei.

" I'm not sure if it has relevance or not." The group now turned to their once enemy.

"If what has relevance or not?" they chorused, all save Hiei who just raised an eyebrow. Sniper now looked at the group.

Well there _has _been a mass kidnapping over the past three years here in the Ningenkai…" Hiei immediately stomped Sniper's theory.

" True. But Kurama was not one of the victims of that. He disappeared while in the Makai."

"But what if he came back, and before he could reach anyone, he was taken?" Hiei scowled, as if the answer was obvious.

"Not possible. I've been on constant watch for Kurama's ki to reappear in the Ningenkai since he left. No matter how depleted he was, I would have sensed him return." Dejectedly, Sniper once more turned his face towards the ground, hoping to think of something better.

Yusuke looked up at Hiei and wondered just how close the fire Koorime was to the kitsune. The way the two looked out for each other, or how the other knew what one was thinking was uncanny. He watched as Hiei once again adopted a scowl, before turning back to thoughts of the groundwork they had done in an attempt to find their friend.

" I supp…" Hiei cut himself off as a look of astonishment crossed his features. One last word slipped from his lips before he leapt to his feet and flitted away. One word they all heard as though he had shouted it through a megaphone. The one word that gave them all hope. " Kurama…" and at that moment, they all felt the entering of a familiar ki into the Ningenkai.

* * *

Lei: So…hmmm… I wonder… how bad will Kurama's condition be, and has he been followed? Will Kurama survive his horrendous wounds, or will he fall victim and die? Find out in the next chapter!!!!

Vulpus: Puhlease. You sound like some end of episode announcer.

Lei: So…? Your point?

Vulpus: I give up… Can I go wash off this fake blood now that you're finished writing the scene where Kurama's escaping???

Lei: … I suppose… Though you'll probably need it next time I start writing…

Vulpus: -twitch- great… Well, hopefully, she won't take too long in getting the next chapter up… see you next time.


	4. Impending Revenge

Lei: Well, I've certainly taken my time updating. Cursed writers block!! –Shakes fist angrily at a block that is labeled "Writers Block"-

Vulpus: Uh…

Lei: What? I need something to use as a prop. Like I use you when I'm writing the really tough scenes…

Vulpus: We are NOT even going to GO INTO what she's put me through just so that she can have her scenes for you people…

Lei: Heh heh heh… well, that was a lot of fake blood that we went through… -giggles with amusement-

Vulpus: I was stained reddish orange for three days!! THREE DAYS!!!!-Tail swishes angrily-

Lei: -giggle- you looked funny and almost matched your hair. Save for that your hair is prettier.

Vulpus: -glare- Leikaru does not own YuYu Hakusho or the characters. Yoshihiro Togashi does. Now lets get on with the story.

* * *

Last time:

One last word slipped from his lips before he leapt to his feet and flitted away. One word they all heard as though he had shouted it through a megaphone. The one word that gave them all hope. " Kurama…" and at that moment, they all felt the entering of a familiar ki into the Ningenkai.

* * *

Ningenkai 

As Hiei neared the spot where he had sensed a faint glimmer of Kurama's ki, it quickly became painfully obvious that the Kitsune was not any where in the area. Instead two _very _angry demons stood, both drenched in blood. They were bickering, and as Hiei came within hearing range, he could hear with perfect clarity just what it was that had annoyed the two so thoroughly.

"You lost his trail?! You idiot!!" Hiei looked down at the two demons and raised an eyebrow at them. The pair, could not, of course know he was there. Hiei continued to listen to the two.

"It's not my fault!! I told you I wasn't a tracker!!! I'm a fighter!" Hiei snorted in exasperation. And was about to leave when…

"Well I'm NOT going to tell the boss that we lost the stupid Kitsune!!!" Garnett eyes widened in shock, and jumped down in front of the two, scaring them into jumping back and into each other's arms. Especially since the look that the fire Koorime sent them could have sliced and diced, then cooked and deep-fried a piece of metal of the densest configuration.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Each word was snarled out in sharp jagged shards. The demon pair paled. " What. Kitsune. And. What. Did. He. Look. Like?!" this made them pale even further.

The taller demon began to babble and whimper incoherent sounds. The smaller was in shock. Twitching slightly, Hiei grabbed the shorter of the two, and dug his sharp nails into the catatonic fiends shoulder.

" What did the Kitsune look like, you bastard." The hissing was more of a statement then a question. A statement that demanded answers. The demon quickly snapped back to reality, and spilled everything he knew.

" Kitsune… He had red hair in one form and bright emerald green eyes. The other he had silver hair and golden eyes… The boss called him Youko Kurama. That's all I know!!! I swear!!" Hiei smirked nastily. "Please don't kill me!! Please!!!"

" Oh, I won't. You've been very helpful." A sadistic note wormed its way into his voice. And he heard Yusuke and the others come up behind.

"Hiei?"

"Urameshi. You'll be pleased to know that this…buffoon…has been helping detain our Kitsune." Hiei's eyes narrowed into amused slits as similar evil smirks formed over the rest of his comrade's faces.

" Wait a minute!! You promised that you wouldn't kill me!" For it was quite plain that the rest of the group had painful plans for the demon.

"No. I said that _I _wouldn't kill you. I never said anything about them." And with that, he flitted to the other demon, decapitated its bawling form, and flitted off in search of Kurama. 'Be safe kitsune…be safe…'

* * *

Makai 

Branches cracked, and plants bent out of the fleeing figures way, quickly sealing back up as he left, attempting to hide the escapee. His breath was now coming in ragged gasps as he suffered from the pain of his wounds, and the dizziness of blood loss.

Drops of blood flowed steadily to the ground in a frantic rain as her an away from his pursuers. He was sure he'd lost at least two of them. But of the two he lost, six still remained, and unfortunately, he was in no condition to fight anyone, let alone six fairly strong, fairly skilled fighters.

But he pressed on, worried for the lack of safe havens he had found. He'd found a portal back the Ningenkai, and almost made it through. But those two demons had attacked, causing him to flee. Hopefully the two had met the demons that had layed not far from that spot. He'd known immediately that Hiei was there, as was Yusuke. But he'd had to run, lest he bring even more trouble back to the Ningenkai. But one thing was certain. Hiei had sensed him. Sensed him and started towards him. Kurama had almost cried with relief that a familiar person was there, but those two! Damn them. If he had the chance, he'd have disposed of them himself.

He came to a dead halt at the edge of a cliff. He had nowhere to go. Trapped like a rat in a maze. He had to laugh quietly to himself. Oh the irony. The Great Youko Kurama had wanted help, and from another demon no less. He was seriously out of character. It had to be the blood loss he thought. Yes. The blood loss was making him delirious. He merely shook his head, and turned to face the beasts that came slinking out of the forest. Yes, he thought. I must be delirious, because I just called them beasts. He laughed out loud at that one. Stopping the demons stalking him dead in their tracks. The could not help but look at the bloody Kitsune like he was crazy, for indeed, who laughed when they were pretty much dead, out numbered, and about to be slain? Obviously crazy they thought.

Kurama smirked and readied himself. But it was a smirk of impending doom that he sensed hovering above his own head. And once more he laughed.

* * *

Ningenkai 

Hiei flitted to the portal, only to stop dead in his tracks at what he scented. Kurama had definitely been there, and only moments before he had caught the idiot pair. He scowled at the fact that the red head had flown away, rather than stay. Then he thought carefully about it. Perhaps there were more than just those two. That made perfect sense. Yes. Of course! He stepped through the portal, and into the Makai.

" Kurama! I'm coming! Stay alive you bastard!!" with that single shout, Hiei followed the faint trail of Kurama's ki, as well as the ki of six other demons hot in pursuit. When he felt them all stop dead, he could do nothing but speed up in an attempt to help his friend, and the only one he truly cared about other than Yukina.

* * *

With Kurama 

Standing on the edge of a cliff that stood over three hundred feet high, Kurama could do nothing other than wait for the next attack. Already he had accumulated several additional wounds, and he found his demon form begin to give out. He had no other choice but to revert back to his human form. His already crimson hair turned into a natural shock of red tresses. Made even redder by the blood build up of blood matting his locks.

The demons surrounding him smirked, believing that now they had the advantage. Fools, they'd always had the advantage. Considering Kurama's condition? They should have killed him by now.

No shirt adorned his back, and only a pair of blood stained ripped pants covered his lower half. His bare feet were lacerated, and covered with blood, fresh and old. Various lash marks decorated his chest and back, most of them bleeding profusely because of his escape, not to mention the gashes bedecking his arms and legs that absolutely refused to close, despite his superior healing abilities. And those were just what were visible at the moment. Furthermore, they had nothing to do with his current attackers. They were all from his time as a captive, and none of them looked pretty.

From his round of fighting, a deep gash punctured his chest and abdomen, and if one could actually see for the blood, you would be able to see his ribs showing through the wound. Profound slashes adorned his back and arms, whilst bruises were forming on his neck, and what wasn't covered in flesh wounds.

Kurama, being the strategist he was, had somehow managed to take down on of the opposing enemies. Unfortunately, he didn't have the strength to continue fighting, and soon sunk down to his knees, in an attempt to catch his breath. His death was coming, and the attackers knew this. But at the exact moment they crouched to pounce, a black blur sped from the forest decapitating the fiends before they could blink, and spurting blood over the ground.

Kurama could only whisper in relief.

"Hiei…you…came…"

* * *

Hiei had come to the edge of the forest just in time to see a beaten and bloody form sink to the ground, and the attackers crouch. The sight of Kurama's wounded form made Hiei's blood boil, and before thinking twice, he attacked.

Whipping out his sword he swooped down upon them, swinging only once to end their pathetic lives. How _DARE _they hurt _HIS_ kitsune!! He landed just in time to hear a painful whisper that sounded so joyful.

"Hiei…you…came…" at these words, Kurama collapsed completely. Using his speed, Hiei managed to catch the red head before he ended up injuring himself even more.

And there he sat stroking his Kitsune's bloody locks, taking note of all the injuries present on the slender mans body. Aside from the wounds, Kurama was in poor physical health. His ribs were visible through his skin, and he was even thinner than he had been the last time he had seen his companion. He also noted that he was now taller than his kitsune. Then he paused. His kitsune? He didn't know when he had started thinking of Kurama that way, but some how it seemed right to think of the thief that way. He smiled gently as he cradled Kurama's head in his lap and sat there thinking of how to cart the wounded demon back to the shrine when a crash brought his attention back to the forest.

He glared menacingly at the trees until it was obvious whom it was that was making the noise. From the forest line marched six people. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan, Koenma and Sniper all exited the wooded area at the same time. And upon seeing Hiei with Kurama in the state he was, rushed over.

* * *

Ningenkai 

"Thank the gods that we finally found him…" Botan's worried voice sounded in the quiet room where the sat, awaiting any word on how the kitsune was doing.

"I just wish we could have gotten to him sooner!" Yusuke angrily stated as he punched the floor, leaving a dent, as well as scratching his knuckles.

"I'm going to find out who did this, and then we shall dispose of them accordingly." Worry laced with authority resounded from the tiny spirit lord, and Hiei snorted.

"I hope you don't mean you're going to just punish him. Because I will personally wring the unworthy fools neck for even _daring _to lay a hand on _my kitsune._" Dead silence followed Hiei's statement. Though not surprised by claiming Kurama as his, the occupants of the room could only wonder what the relation between the Fire Koorime and the Kitsune actually was.

All of the occupants including Hiei himself.

* * *

Lei: So? Do you like?? I tried to make it longer this time…

Vulpus: Well, lets hope for the best, and that they like it…

Lei: Reviews would be much appreciated!!!! –kitty eyes- Please??

Vulpus: And this time there was even more fake blood than last time... -pouts-

Lei: Awww!! Don't cry Vulpy!! Maybe I'll bring someone to keep you company!! Like one of my other muses!!!

Vulpus: -looks interested- Whichone?

Lei: Next time Vulpy, next time. Next time I update, I shall have one other muse!! You shall meet the horror of my other muse!!! Mwahahahaha!!!!!

Vulpus: -twitches- Until next time then people... until next time... -twitch-


	5. Wake up!

Leikaru: I finally got around to updating!

Vulpus: ... Yeah but your chapter isn'y very long.

Leikaru: -cries- I know!! I'm sorry! But I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter!

Sain: -rolls eyes- Well anyway people, Leikaru doesn't own anything other than the plot and maybe a few side characters but that is it.

Vulpus: Now read and review so she'll be inspired to write more for you

* * *

As Kurama started to come around, the first thing he noticed was the comfortable bed that he layed in as well as the feeling of complete exhaustion. At first, he had no wish to open his eyes, but soon realized that he would have to, to discern where it was he was located. That is, until a familiar scent allowed him the knowledge of his whereabouts.

"Kurama-san?" the soft voice of Yukina questioned the supposedly sleeping youko as she hovered nearby. " Please wake up soon… Hiei-san has been so worried over you. I've never seen him like this… Please wake up… and soon." The prone fox tried to open his eyes to assure her that he was awake, but unfortunately found that sleep was once again overwhelming him, and had no choice but to succumb to succumb to its pull. Just before he passed into the darkness, he managed to move his head towards Yukina, and he heard he gasp in surprise. " You're trying aren't you…? We'll wait for you Kurama-san. We'll wait."

1212121212121212

"How much longer do you think that Kurama will stay asleep?" It had been several hours since Yukina had observed Kurama's near awakening, and she had yet to tell anyone.

"Well Yusuke-san, a couple hours ago he woke…even if it was only slightly." Everyone present turned their gaze to the quiet ice maiden. "He wasn't even able to open his eyes, but he turned his head towards me when I asked him to wake up…"

As Yukina gloomily looked at the floor, Hiei came into the room, and he didn't look like he was in the least bit happy. The scowl that played across his face was worse than usual, and all those present began to wonder what the matter at hand might now be. Fortunately they didn't have long to wait.

" A group of demons just came through the portal." There was something more though. "They're looking for Kurama." They all shared a look.

"Hiei, you stay here with Kurama and Yukina. They rest of us will go deal with the demons." Hiei nodded at Yusuke and sat down as the others stood.

"One thing Yusuke." The chocolate-eyed detective looked at the Jaganashi. " There are twelve of them. Three of which are higher than an S level demon. I can't be quite sure as to what level they are, but they will be fairly problematic." Yusuke nodded at Hiei before he turned and followed the others out of the shrine to where they sensed their enemies.

121212121212121212

Walking into the room where Kurama lay still and prone, Hiei quietly took a seat by the fox's head. With gentle touches, he carefully moved the stray strands of crimson hair away from the kitsune's face, and his face softened. Within the confines o his mind, he vowed to make the person who did this to Kurama rue the day he had ever harmed a single strand of hair on the demons head.

"Wake up Kitsune… I want to know you'll be all right…" the words were whispered so inaudibly, that it was almost as if he had only moved his lips and breathed. But from beneath his slumbering stupor, Kurama heard him, and struggled to wake.

121212121212121212

"Tell us where that damned Youko is, and we'll let you live, you puny humans." The gruff belting of the gruesome ogre grated upon the ears of Yusuke, Kuwabara and Sniper, and they could not help but wince slightly.

"Why should we tell you oafs where he is?" Sniper managed to sound polite while sneering and insulting the demons that stood before them.

"Go back to where ya belong before we pulverize ya." Yusuke didn't even bother trying to sound polite, and openly glared at them. Kuwabara, for once, merely stood beside Sniper and Yusuke looking grave.

Highly offended, and yet taken aback by the brash attitudes of the _humans_, the ogre and his five companions stood and gaped. They snapped out of their stupor as soon as Sniper raised one slender eyebrow questioningly at them. And with a roar, lunged forward.

But before he could land his punch, the plants erupted into a furious rage, ensnaring the intruders where they stood and ripping them into bloody shreds of putrid flesh.

121212121212121212121212

As he hummed a tune that Kurama had taught him long ago, the fire Koorime stared sadly at his unconscious friend. He played absently with the crimson tresses that flowed unbound towards him with one hand, while the other cradled his face. His long legs were beginning to cramp, but he could have cared less, for at that moment, Kurama's eyes gently fluttered open; and the small plant in the corner of the room grew to gently encompass the two.

* * *

L: So? How was it?

S/V: If you review, she'll probably update faster

V: -glares at Sain-

S: -shrugs-


	6. Who?

L: Man, I'm just taking forever to update everything aren't I?

V: Yes. And you never properly introduced Sain in the last chapter.

L: -raises eyebrow- I didn't see you go out of your way to introduce him…

V: -turns bright red- That jerk doesn't DESERVE to be introduced!

S: Really now, is that any way to speak of me? –Smirk-

V: Eeep! –Hides behind Leikaru- Where did you pop up from?!

S: …apparently nowhere.

V: -twitch- … This is Sain. An egotistical basACK! –gets cut off as Sain kisses him-

S: Of you know you love it when I do that. –smirk-

V: ARGH! JUST READ THE STORY THAT LEIKARU DOES NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS SAVE FOR THE REALLY OBVIOUSLY NOT YOSHIHIRO'S!!!

L: -eating popcorn- Well this is interesting. Read the story and we'll see what happens with these two later.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Sniper all looked almost stupidly at the shredded corpses before them and then proceeded to turn their gaze around the clearing warily, looking for any hidden enemies. None were there in current view, but they could all feel a presence.

"As far as I am aware… plants do not just suddenly reach up and dismember demons or people for no reason at all, unless there is someone nearby controlling them." Sniper was looking pointedly towards a rather shadowy area of vegetation, and a quiet chuckle met their ears.

"That would be correct, though I'm not sure if I'm inclined to let you know who I am before you inform me as to who you are." The voice was definitely male, and sounded rather amused. "The only thing I know is that you are friends of Kurama-san's, which means that you are supposedly of no threat to me." They could practically see the smirk upon the unknown persons face. Sniper spoke up after a moment of silence.

"I am Sniper, this is Yusuke and the really tall one is Kuwabara." He took a small unobtrusive step towards the unknown's hiding place. "Now that we have introduced ourselves, would you introduce who it is we owe our thanks?" Yusuke rolled his eyes at Sniper, just slightly amused by with how the other male spoke.

"Very well then." Out from the shadows stepped a rather tall figure that was clothed entirely in deep crimson, long raven hair tumbling down to seemingly merge with the fluffy black tail. From the top of the strangers head there were jet-black fox ears, and his eyes were of the deepest purple. His bangs framed his face stopping at chin length, and were swept to the sides. "My name is Toshiya, and as you can obviously tell, I am a kitsune."

Three sets of eyes stayed firmly glued to the beautiful creature before them, and he only seemed to grow more amused by the second.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Yukina quietly finished putting the tray of food together for Hiei and possibly Kurama, should he awake any time soon. It wasn't until she was halfway down the hall that a thought hit her. How exactly were they going to break it to the fox that his entire human family had been killed in a drive by shooting, or the fact that he was now considered dead in the Ningenkai? She shook her head sadly, now plagued with the thought of Kurama's distress.

She looked up when she finally reached the door to the room that Kurama was currently residing in, and dropped the tray when she opened the door. The clatter of the tray and bowls hitting the floor, immediately brought Genkai running to the short Ice Maiden's side.

"Yukina! What's wrong?" the old woman had yet to look inside the room, but could do nothing else when the demon girl did nothing more than gape and point into the room. Even Genkai was surprised.

Inside the room was the largest blossom that any had ever laid eyes upon, and it currently took up almost all the space of the room, the ruby petals seemed to encompass the exact position that Kurama and Hiei had been occupying. The two females just stared.

"Genkai, have you ever…?"

"… No. I've never seen anything like this before."

The two were completely silent, and then Yukina proceeded to pick up the tray and bowls that had fallen to the floor. Unfortunately the food that had been in the bowls was now haphazardly spewed at their feet, so Yukina as best as she could, picked it up while leaving only a minimal mess. Standing, she turned ruby eyes towards the old martial arts master.

"Hopefully this was all Kurama-san's doing… and not someone else's." Genkai nodded, still staring at the monstrous plant, and then turned to follow Yukina down the hall to retrieve something to clean up the mess.

The plant just seemed to get bigger, and no one was around to notice.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

The two demons and two humans walked placidly back to Genkai's temple, keeping a curious conversation between the four of them. A conversation mostly about how Toshiya knew Kurama and why exactly he was there. While Toshiya had seemed amused after ridding them of the frustrating demons that were after red headed fox, he was now a grave and solemn figure doing his best to explain the situation that they were all currently in.

"I first met Kurama when he was still living in the Makai, just after I had pulled off a rather bothersome job for a demon who had something I wanted." The raven manned fox demon did not elaborate on what it was that he had been after, or the job. "I had been injured while escaping and probably would have died had he not found me. I actually still have no clue as to why he really helped me. At the time he just said that as a fellow fox demon he just felt he had to help out." He turned purple eyes to Yusuke. "But then again, he's always been rather eccentric… as you probably agree." There was a unanimous nodding of heads, save for Sniper who had never really gotten to know the currently wounded fox. The slight tilting of the man's head though, did not go unnoticed by Toshiya. He let his eyes linger for a few moments more on Sniper before continuing. "After I was fully healed, he told me that if I ever needed… assistance that I should seek him out, and depending on what I needed, he'd lend a hand.

I took him up on the offer a couple of times, and even helped him out a bit too. When I heard that a hunter had killed him, I just couldn't believe it. I knew him well enough by then to know he must have done something rather ingenious to escape, as the Hunter never brought back a head. So I started looking around. I eventually discovered what he had done and approached him in spirit fox form one day. He was probably only six or seven at the time in human years… anyway… he smiled and said he was glad that I had survived thus far, but asked me not to let anyone know that the Great Youko Kurama had in fact survived."

"And obviously you agreed." Yusuke spoke up after it seemed like the newcomer was finished speaking. Toshiya nodded.

"I trusted him, and the fact that he actually acknowledged me in the human realm obviously meant that he at least somewhat trusted me." He looked seriously at the Rekai Tentei and Sniper. "I wasn't about to let that trust be wasted."

By now they were within sight of the temple and were fairly surprised when they saw a gigantic crimson blossom tumbled out from the room that three of them knew to be where Kurama was being kept safe. They stopped and looked at Toshiya.

"… Don't look at me. I have nothing to do with healing plants, my forte is in attack plants." He looked sheepish "And what control I have over those is thanks to Kurama." At the three surprised looks he received, he raised an eyebrow. "What, don't tell me you all actually though that every single kitsune has plant control." He sighed as he received nods.

But before they could continue, Yukina and Genkai came out of the temple.

"Boys, over here." The old woman's voice beckoned them towards the two women, and soon the six of them were standing in a circle. Genkai looked questioningly at Toshiya, who merely looked back at her. But it was Yukina who voiced the question.

"Umm… who exactly are you, sir?" Toshiya blinked and turned purple eyes to look at the ice maiden. He smiled before bowing.

"Toshiya is my name, Maiden, and I am an old acquaintance of Kurama's." Yukina blinked once before nodding in acceptance.

"So, do you know what that is?" Genkai pointed directly at the large blossom. The fox merely shrugged.

"I can't tell you specifically, but I can tell you that it's a healing plant."

"Ah…"

The six finally made their way into the temple hall, and were surprised when Koenma and Botan stood there waiting for them.

"We need to see Kurama now." Was all the tiny lord said, worry etched upon his teen features.

* * *

L: Sorry it's kinda short... But I think you should all know that I'm not dead!

S: No. You think they'd never have known, considering that you just updated.

L: ...Oh go molest Vulpus or something. Inspire me. In other words, DO YOUR JOB!

S: -looks positively gleeful- Can do, boss Lady. -starts stalking Vulpus-

V: Leikaru! You TRAITOR! -is trying to get away- ARGH!!! -gets pounced on-

S: Come on Vul, it's for the author.

V: No! NoAHh!! -is currently being pinned and kissed- haaaa...!

L: -nosebleed-


	7. The Waking

Hey there

L: … We're not even going to go into how long it's taken me to update. Caprice? We are NOT GOING THERE.

S: Yeah. It only took you… -counts- five months to get off your lazy a and actually take the time to update. Not to mention you started a second one-shot that can be included in your 'The Amusement of Demons in School', but never finished it, nor did you ever finish the first chapter of your new story that you're working on. Which is also YYH people, so look forward to that if you like this.

V: … what he said… -is pointedly glaring at Sain and Leikaru-

L: …. I said we weren't going there. I can't believe you just did that traitor. And after all I did to ensure that you were here with Vu-gets tackled and mouth covered with duct tape-

S: 0-o…. yeah. Leikaru you said you wouldn't bring that up. … But I guess I deserved that…

V: Huh? So you could what? Sain what's she talking about?

S: Just do the disclaimer Vul. –strained smile-

V: … Leikaru does not own any of the characters thus far other than Toshiya… but seriously Sain. What was she talking about?

S: ON WITH THE STORY!!

L: -is tied up in the corner, but smirking/glaring at muses because she has plenty of evil in store for her muses planned-

* * *

Silent and grim, the hulking figure cast shadows of danger about the room of demons that he stood before, and menacing idol that was bowed before and followed unquestioned. Those that crouched directly before him did not necessarily fear him, but neither did they question that should they ever fail him, they would be no more than a mere stain in the forest that surrounded the ominous castle from which they kept their ilk. They're loyalty remained unwavering even as the figure moved abruptly to behead the serving slave directly to his left, sending both the head and carcass dead into the horde of demons from the sheer force behind his attack. No one so much as flinched as an enraged bellow screamed from his lungs, such were they used to his outburst of frustration. There was something off about him though; perhaps it was the way his eyes gleamed with an unfamiliar maniacal glint that had been present before, but perchance, not to this degree. Or maybe it was the harsh and erratic breathing that wheezed from him as he glared wildly about the room, just looking for someone to punish.

Gozaburo Takazuki has not been a pleasant lord to be around from the moment he had learned that the demon, whom had caused him a great deal of pain, was still alive. Furious cries had resounded in the surrounding forest for days and nights on end, either unintelligible shouts or strings of curses, the demons who followed him stayed just barely within earshot so that they would know when I was safe to approach him once more. Two weeks had passed before the demon lord had finally ceased his tirade, but when his vassals saw him at last, they were mystified over the change that had overcome their lord. He had spoken in incoherent bursts, sometimes shouting as loud as possible, at others he spoke in hushed and haunted whispers. All agreed that he had become unstable, and it had only increased after he captured the stunning fox demon that had held Gozaburo's enemies scent. Never had they seen him look so possessed, nor had he ever derived so much pleasure from a captive's torment, which made those closest to him begin to fear his next action.

It had almost been a relief when the fox had escaped, but he had only become more incensed as the hours progressed and still no word of the fox being recaptured came through. But still… no word reached the demon lord within his castle.

12121212121212121212121212121212

"We need to speak to Kurama." Koenma's sullen tone had Yusuke, Kuwabara, Sniper and Toshiya looking questioningly at the tiny lord. They all exchanged a look, and debated with their eyes over who would tell Koenma that Kurama was currently indisposed because he was within the confines of a healing plant, and that Hiei was with him; though the debate didn't last long because Koenma held up a hand before Yusuke could speak. "When he's awake boys…" he turned an interested gaze towards the raven haired fox demon, and then suddenly, as though he remembered something, clapped his hands together with a surprised expression. "Toshiya! It's been quite some time since I employed your exceptional skills. What's it been, ninety-one years?" A small and sheepish grin crossed the fox's face, even as Yusuke and Sniper raised eyebrows in his direction. Kuwabara had left the moment the three teen's silent eye debate was over to join Yukina in the kitchen, most likely to swoon over her rather than to actually help.

"Something around there Koenma sir." He looked to the right almost embarrassedly, so that he wouldn't have to look anyone in the eye. "You know that if you ever need my services again I'll be willing to help." He was presented with a warm smile from Koenma, and a small nod of acceptance.

"I just wish that you had agreed to stay on permanently, as our personal psychic." He frowned "There really aren't that many with your particular talent you know, Toshiya." The fox merely nodded as he looked pointedly away from the Lord. "Well, anyway… when Kurama wakes up I want you to contact me right away. Is Hiei sitting with him?" there was dead silence. Obviously Koenma had not been paying attention to his surroundings and had failed to notice the rather LARGE plant that was sitting just off to his left on a diagonal.

"Umm… about that Koenma…" Yusuke looked hesitantly towards the flower, and finally realizing that his spirit detective was looking at something, he turned to follow the teens gaze. Consequently, he let out a small yelp and took two steps back.

"Where did that bloody huge plant come from?!" he was quite astonished and failed to remember that plants were Kurama's motif. The others merely raised an eyebrow. Even Botan who had been slightly surprised by the plant seemed to understand that it was Kurama's.

"… Koenma… Kurama uses plants." Almost condescendingly were the words spoken. "Remember?" Kuwabara had exited the kitchen carrying a heavily laden tray of light snacks, while Yukina came from behind him carrying tea. Yusuke nodded in agreement with Kuwabara's statement when Koenma turned to look at him.

"…Oh. I knew that. I was just checking that you all still remembered." There was a unanimous rolling of eyes from the small lord's statement.

123141243435436171542342342525441

There was darkness as Hiei slowly opened his eyes, seemingly waking up from a very restful slumber. At first, when the memories of finding Kurama came back to him, he believed them nothing more than a dream. Thinking that he had finally lost his mind with his uncharacterized worry, he believed that the warmth he held tightly to him was a pillow; a moment later though, he knew that he was NOT holding a pillow. For one, pillows were generally soft and squishy, and decidedly not breathing. For another, he highly doubted that he would be clutching a pillow to his chest so protectively. That and there was a delightfully familiar, slightly floral yet not feminine sent drifting from the thing he held so carefully. A scent that was most definitely Kurama's, making him think he was an idiot thinking that he had lost his mind because the proof that he had indeed located Kurama was nestled deeply into his embrace and was breathing lightly in sleep.

He was content to simply sit there, but then he realized that the area they were in was not the room in Genkai's temple, but rather a silky soft area that reminded him of a plant. Which immediately led him to the conclusion that he was indeed inside of a plant, considering whom he was with, it shouldn't have been such a surprise. But it had surprised him nonetheless, causing him to wonder just what was wrong with him.

"It's official Hiei. You're losing your mind." After speaking quietly out loud he had to agree. "Yes indeed… now you're talking to yourself." Kurama shifting in his arms made him focus all his attention to the wounded fox.

The red head held a content expression on his face which was slowly transforming into one of annoyance. A look that was very common on people who had no desire to wake because they were quite comfy and warm. A small smile lit Hiei's face as he watched the fox wake up, having missed this for so long. His expression immediately fell when he realized the Kurama was still unaware that his human family was dead and that he would also have to be informed that people assumed him dead. He had been gone for long enough that the courts had officially declared him dead just weeks after Shiori's death. It had only taken them so long because Kurama's human mother had refused to believe he was dead and had insisted that they not declare it officially.

"Mm… Hi…ei…?" the mumbled question had Hiei once again directing his attention back to the fox demon.

"Right here fox." He lifted one of his hands from Kurama's waist almost unconsciously, to brush crimson locks out of the other's face. At the brief contact, emerald eyes opened to a gaze blearily up at the fire koorime. "You're no longer wherever it was you were. You're back in the Ningenkai." He almost thought his words weren't registering with the fox when the bleary expression began frowning in confusion, but after a moment the eyes lost a little of their bleariness.

"The.. Ningenkai…?" he spoke slowly, something Hiei had long ago realized was something common for Kurama after having slept a deep sleep. Any other sleep and Kurama was awake almost immediately. Something Yusuke and Kuwabara had found rather annoying when they were still tripping over their feet in the morning while Kurama had gracefully walked ahead of them.

Hiei hmmed an agreement as he continued to look over the fox. He noted with relief that the majority of Kurama's wounds had healed themselves for the duration that they had spent within the plant. He was unsure as to how long they had been there, but didn't bother trying to think too hard about it, seeing as they couldn't have been within for more than twenty-four hours, because the fire koorime found it difficult to sleep any long than twenty-five. Nonetheless, he searched out with his Jagan to see if any of the others were nearby, only to be startled when his Jagan would not activate.

"If you're… trying to see where the… others are using… the Jagan," Kurama's slow and breathy speech distracted Hiei from his momentary stunned disbelief, and looked once more into hazy emerald eyes. "Then you won't…. be able to because… this plant blocks certain forms…. Of mental capabilities…. Such as the Jagan." It was obvious that the red head was waking up because his voice was moving to a stronger tone, even if his words were still spoken slowly.

"…I don't know whether to be impressed or to be annoyed." Kurama chuckled sleepily at Hiei before letting his Ki flow out to shrink the plant.

* * *

L: Well…. That only took me about 6 months… And I apologize for it being so short. Thought you might want it sooner arther than later.

S: 6 Months indeed… you are a very bad author, making your readers wait that long.

V: yeah… and just because you got a job and are currently sick is no excuse.

L: Yeah yeah… I know. Results not excuses. … TT I hate being sick though. And with my Dad getting ready to go over sea's… well this is going to be just ducky.

S/V: 0.o …. I can't believe she just said 'ducky'.

L: -- …. Would you rather I said peachy keen?

S/V: You know what? Just go update another story or something. And readers? PLEASE REVIEW! She might feel inspired to update that much sooner.


	8. Tantrum

L: Oh my god, I am so terrible sorry that it has taken me so long to get this... pitiful excuse for a chapter out, but ew. I have exams coming up so it might be a while before I get the chance to put anything else out. That and my goddamn computer at home crashed. AGAIN. Ugh... i need a new computer.

S/V: .... Yeahhh.... anyway, She doesn't own YuYu Hakusho. Just Toshiya, the bad guys, the story line and maybe something else.

* * *

Sitting in a large group around the plant that currently held Kurama and Hiei, the assembly was composed of Koenma, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Genkai, Sniper and Toshiya, Botan having left to retrieve something for Koenma. Conversation mingled idly about them as they discussed what they were going to do when Kurama finally awoke, when Yusuke spoke up almost hesitantly. Eyes riveted to the spirit detective as he posed a pressing question; how would they tell Kurama that his beloved human mother had been killed in a drive-by shooting? The tiny lord of the underworld was at a loss, and the only thing he knew he could tell the fox that might illicit some sign of acceptance of the topic would be to tell him that the people responsible had been hunted down by Hiei himself and disposed of. Kurama would undoubtedly be displeased that he had not been there himself in order to protect his human family, and would most likely beat himself up over it.

With a sigh, Koenma turned to Toshiya to ask for an update on what he had been doing for the past several years, and was startled to see that the plant sitting directly behind the dark fox had started to bloom and shrink. He motioned for the others to move out of the way, and the group quickly moved to the side so that the plant would be uncompromised. Petal by petal, the blossom spread out showing those present the deep glossy crimson of its inner shell, and seated directly in the middle was a hazy eyed fox demon curled up comfortable in the protective embrace of Hiei. The fire koorime merely snorted at the odd look he received from the surrounding audience, before he was distracted by Kurama sitting up and stretching.

"How are you feeling Kurama?" Yusuke's hesitant question brought emerald eyes to look directly at the male, before a small smile graced the fox's lips. Everyone sighed in relief, and Hiei watched Kurama protectively as he stood, before reaching a hand down to assist the other demon in standing. It wasn't very surprising that the red head accepted the hand, but the fact that he obviously needed the help up was rather worrisome. He caught the worried looks that were thrown his way and shook his head even as a small chuckle bubbled up from his lips; it was a strained sound and spoke volumes as to what he might have gone through.

"Trust me, within maybe two days, I'll be back in top form." His smile wasn't bitter, nor was his eyes; nonetheless, his words could not sooth their concern. He shook his head at his companions. "Really now, the plant isn't an automatic healer, it just brings rather dangerous wounds down to a more manageable size. And considering the wounds I actually had, I should be in much worse shape." He looked at them, eyes taking in the changes that had happened to the others in the time that he had been a prisoner. He was pleased that his friends looked in perfectly good health, but he did wonder about the dark air that swam so ominously behind their eyes. His perusal was halted as he laid eyes on one particular member of the group, and his eyes widened. Toshiya smiled sheepishly at his old friend.

"Hello Kurama." Emerald narrowed, and the other fox demon looked fairly worried as he gulped.

~uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~

A resounding crash echoed throughout the broken castle as Gozaburo threw a fit within the great hall of the dilapidated building. His roars of frustration echoed within the ears of his subordinates, causing many to flinch as they came to understand that word of their Lords previous captive had finally reached him. Judging from the sound of the tantrum, the news was not at all promising. They all knew that the next time any of them entered the great hall the walls would be riddled with crater like dents, blood would be freshly dried upon the hangings and floor, and their lord would still be in a foul mood.

None dared to attempt to leave though, for several demons had already tried to leave as they feared for their lives as Gozaburo became closer and closer to the edge of sanity. They had become that nights dinner and show; Gozaburo had ordered them cooked alive, before making the rest of his horde eat them while he drank heavily of one of the demons blood. The attempt would not be made again.

"HOW COULD YOU IMBECILES LET HIM GET AWAY!?" his voice echoed in tremendous rage through the halls, sending the servants to cower in a dark corner while the horde quickly left the castle to train outside. All were quite thankful that they had not been on the retrieval team. "IT WAS A SIMPLE TASK THAT I COULD HAVE SENT THE SCULLERY MAID TO DO! AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN COMPLETE IT!?" the demons before him cowered at the lashing their lord was bestowing upon them, but did not dare to speak lest he become offended at what would be a pitiful attempt at an excuse. They had been twenty-three in total, only twenty of which that had actually engaged in combat, and only three stood before their lord. "YOU ARE A PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A DEMON! AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES MY UNDERLINGS?! HA!" in one fell swoop, Gozaburo was the only one left living within the hall; his breath was harsh and his eyes crazy.

"Really my Lord, was it all that necessary to kill them?" cool and unconcerned, the smooth voice of a willowy male wafted down from the rafters. Gozaburo merely grunted in discontent, and the other dropped to the floor to land gracefully in an area that was unstained by blood. In comparison to the beastly Gozaburo, the demon was starkly different. Where the demon Lord was thick, dark and massive, the other was willowy, light and attractive with pale grey hair that draped masterfully over his left shoulder to fall to his waist. "After all, they did bring back some valuable information concerning your hated enemy." A scheming smirk drifted across the pale demons face as his Lord turned hard eyes towards him. "We now know he's in the ningenkai."

* * *

L: Anyway, please let me know what you think!


End file.
